The Past
by tenten14
Summary: One of them asked a question that they don't have the answer yet. And something happen that they don't expect to happen. What will you do if someone forgets you...you only but he or she knows everyone.. please review! xP


**§ The Past §**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto and the song I'll be using.**

**Author's Note: Hi guys!! I edited this fic even the ending. I knew that my ending was a little bit confusing back then but I'll edit some scenes. I think this will come up into two chapters so I guess I really did change the ending. The plot was the same but the ending was a little bit different because there is a little bit confusion between SasuSaku… And for someone who requested that I should have made it long…the changes helped to make this story long. ;) Please read this again!! ;)**

**Summary: Sakura asked Sasuke a question that changed their lives. A question that came true and Sasuke has to deal with Sakura's lost memories. How can he solve the problem between them?**

_I was wrong when I hurt you_

_But did you have to hurt me too_

_Did you think revenge will make it better?_

_I don't care about the past_

_I just want our love to last_

_There's a way to bring us back together_

Sasuke POV.

She was covered with her own blood, and I was staring at her blankly. Naruto carried her immediately and rushed to the hospital. I was left there alone and looking to the past.

**Flashbacks**

_She was there with me that day and then she asked me a strange question, "Sasuke-kun, what will you do if I suddenly disappear?" I stared at her and then mistakenly said, "Huh?" Then she repeated her question, "What will you do if I suddenly disappear…" Naruto interrupted our conversation so I'm glad that I didn't answer her question. But now I knew what I have to reply…_

**Back to present…**

I ran to the hospital where Naruto took her. I went to her room. I knocked at the door then Naruto opened it. He said to me that she was comatose and when she wakes up she might forget some memories. Everyday I visited her hoping to see her smile again. But the time I visit her that accident always return to my mind…

"_Sasuke-kun!" She screamed when I was about to attack by a ninja. She rushed to me and she was the one who get hurt. She was hit by a chidori from my opponent. She smiled at me, "Sasuke-kun…" and she fainted._

I was snapped to my thoughts when I heard someone. She was awake and asked, "Where am I? Who are you?" She screamed so I hugged her. "Sakura…please calm down yourself…did you forget…I'm Sasuke…" I said. "Sasuke…? That was familiar but I don't know who he was…" She said then tears suddenly fell down to her face I avoided it then she asked me, "Where are Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" she asked but why did she forget to ask about me? I replied, "Um…they were with the doctor…to know your conditions…" I was hurt so I couldn't spoke to her clearly. "Ah…ok…! Please tell that I'm fully awake! " she smiled at me but not for me for them….

_I must forgive you_

_You must forgive me too_

_If we wanna try to put things back_

_The way they used to be_

_'cause there's no sense in going over and over_

_The same things as before_

_So let's not bring the past up anymore_

"I'm just hurting myself…why did I didn't reply to your question before…why…I am so stupid! I want you to come back…I mean the Sakura that I learned to love before…" I just said it to her but she just stared at me confused because I was crying. Tears fell down to her face and said, "Sasuke…please stop crying…I think you really love your Sakura…but…I didn't really even know you…maybe someday I'll remember you…please stop crying because it's hurting me…" she caressed my face and hugged me. "Sorry…I didn't mean to force you…" I hugged her back. I went outside and called Kakashi and Naruto to let them know that Sakura was conscious already.

"Sakura-chan, I'm glad you're back!!" a jovial voice of Naruto was heard inside Sakura's room. "I'm glad also Naruto but I think there's something I forgot…I didn't even know him…" she said while glancing at me and continued, "I just even know his name…Sasuke…". "Oh, Sakura that was the doctor was saying awhile ago he said you might forget the most important memory you have…" Naruto reacted to what Kakashi-sensei just said a short time ago, "What?! So you mean that Sasuke-teme was the most important memory of Sakura!!" he was pointing at me and I hid my face with my bangs so that they won't see me blushing.

Everyday I visited her and I noticed that Naruto was getting close to Sakura. They talked even more and Sakura seemed to feel more comfortable to him than me. We didn't talk like before until that accident happened.

One day, Sakura approached me and led me to the park. "Sasuke-san…uhmm…I afraid you might think it wrong if I tell you this…" she looked at the ground and I asked her, "What is it you're talking about? I'm here to listen…" she looked back at me, straight in my eyes. She began to talk, "Sasuke-san…I really don't know what Naruto and Kakashi-sensei was talking about…" she paused waiting for me to respond but I didn't so she continue, "You know…when Naruto was telling stories about you and me…I don't want to listen. Like there was something urging me and forcing me not to listen. But there was a voice always whispering to me to remember all… But I'm really trying to cope up with this because I saw how important for you your Sakura…" I saw in her eyes how sincere she was when she told me this. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I whispered to her, "Sakura…thank you for trying your best to recall all your memories and I'm really sorry…" and my tears suddenly fell down. I didn't know why but it felt good because Sakura was the one who was there for me that time.

A/N: Ooops…I'll cut it here. I'll wait for your reviews, ok? I won't be updating always because of our internet, ok? Yay, it's vacation already!!! ;)


End file.
